


С днем рождения, Мун Тэиль!

by gretamercury



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretamercury/pseuds/gretamercury
Summary: Драбблик со дня рождения, любимого и единственного.





	С днем рождения, Мун Тэиль!

      Тэиль просыпается и первым делом смотрит в экран телефона. На нем 9 утра 17 минут 14 июня и куча уведомлений о непрочитанных сообщениях. Вчера после вечернего похода в спортзал, Тэиля хватило только на то чтобы принять душ и добраться до кровати, он уснул в 10 вечера. Не вставая с кровати, он разблокировал телефон и стал читать сообщения в общем чате, которых отчего-то было больше сотни, хотя и участников в нем не было и тридцати. Все одногруппники без исключения поздравляли его с днем рождения, каждый на свой лад, кто-то слал нелепые стикеры, кто-то мемы о том, что Тэиль теперь старый, кто-то писал длинные сообщения на тему «ты классный и милый, я люблю тебя». Также его поздравили и менеджеры и некоторые другие люди из стаффа. Он также отвечает на несколько СМСок от родителей, сестры, и старых школьных друзей. Сегодня был один из тех дней с году, которые Тэиль ждал с нетерпением. Ему исполнялось 25, но дням рождения он радовался почти так же как в детстве. И не только своим. Дело было не в подарках, торте, или даже внимании. День рождения всегда был поводом собраться всем любимым ему людям вместе, чтобы поесть вкусной еды, поиграть в настольные игры и просто поболтать, иными словами поделать то, на что обычно «нет времени». Конечно, сейчас Тэиль не может себе позволить просто собраться с семьей или старыми друзьями, но он был уверен, что Тэён приготовит чего-нибудь вкусненького, к ним в общежитие завалятся ребята из других общежитий, и они все вместе будут просто наслаждаться временем друг с другом.  
  
      Тэиль все-таки принимает сидячее положение, что дается ему с некоторым трудом из-за боли в мышцах. Приходится убеждать себя, что оно того стоит и это пройдет со временем. Оглядев комнату Тэиль убеждается, что ни Юты ни Винвина уже в ней нет. Впрочем, это конечно не удивительно в случае с Ютой, потому что он странный и без будильника встает обычно в семь утра, но Винвин скорее всего опять полночи сидел за компьютером, учитывая что сегодня для них выходной. Пожав плечами, Тэиль решил, наконец, одеться и пойти умываться, плевать на утренний душ. На выходе из комнаты его чуть не сбивает с ног Хэчан, бодрый как никогда. Куда он так быстро растет?  
  
      - Тэиль хён, с днем рождения – Хэчан пытается сделать свой голос как можно тоньше, но это необязательно, ведь Донхёк и так милашка.  
  
      - Спасибо, Хэчан – Тэиль неловко освобождает свою руку из объятий, треплет младшего по голове и показывает в сторону ванной, мол «мне кое-куда нужно»  
  
      Хэчан отпускает его с богом  
  
      После ванной он отправляется на кухню, где уже собрались все ребята во главе с менеджером. Тэён держит в руках торт с несколькими горящими свечками. А все вокруг него в разнобой поют самую знаменитую песню в мире. Тэиль готов поспорить, что по этой прекрасной какофонии, мало кто догадался бы о том, что они, на минуточку, певцы.  
Старший хён, виновник торжества подходит к ним и спрашивает:  
  
      - Торт на завтрак? – Тэиль немного смущен от внимания к своей персоне, даже спустя годы работы на публику  
  
      - Ай, ну это только для тебя время завтрака, засоня. Задувай уже – Юта улыбается еще ярче, чем обычно, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще?- Мы планировали поздравить тебя после полуночи, но ты рано вырубился  
  
      Тэиль загадывает то же самое желание, что и последние несколько лет и легонько дует на язычки пламени, чтобы затушить их, но не забрызгать лицо лидеру капельками парафина. Свечки потухают и по кухне гулом проносится общее:  
  
      - С днем рождения!!! – кто-то кричит, кто-то хлопает в ладоши, кто-то просто заливисто смеется.  
  
      Тэён кладет торт на тумбу и со всей серьезностью выдает:  
  
      - А теперь кроме шуток. Торт только после завтрака – подходит к старшему обнимает его так, как обычно, нежно и тепло, и буквально за руку ведет в столовую, где уже накрыт стол для завтрака.  
  
      Пока парни наслаждаются завтраком, менеджер вводит их всех в курс дела, а если по-честному, то просто читает нотации:  
  
      - Я сегодня отлучусь по личным делам, так что вы полностью предоставлены себе. Наслаждайтесь днем, только помните, завтра съёмки, сами знаете, чего не делать. К вам напросились остальные ребята, выпроводите их по их общагам часов в 9 вечера. И, Тэиль, еще раз, с днем рожденья, как самый старший, проследи за ними. Вернусь поздно – закончив тираду, он стал собираться и крайне быстро покинул общежитие.  
  
      Остаток дня проходит до страшного быстро. Вот, Винвин неловко обнимает его так, чтобы между их телами оставалось, как минимум пять сантиметров расстояния. Вот Марк шутливо мажет ему на щеку крем от торта, в ответ, на что Тэиль прижимается той же щекой к щеке Марка. Тэиль чувствует, как его пятки приподнимаются от объятий Джонни. К ним заваливается остальная половина группы. Они все вместе играют в тупые игры, заказывают еду, которая исчезает за пару минут, болтают о дурацких случаях в общаге, иными словами занимаются ровно тем, чем и хотел заняться сегодня самый старший хён. Вечер наступает быстро, ребят из других общаг развозят по домам, оставляя их с горой немытой посуды, которую они намывают еще пару часов, потому что Тэиль настоял на том, чтобы заняться этим всем вместе. Что оказывается ужасно непродуктивным, так как они продолжают дурачиться.  
  
      И вот когда общежитие, наконец, выглядит прилично, они разбредаются по комнатам, чтобы выспаться перед завтрашними съёмками. Нуны из команды стилистов-визажистов будут недовольны, если придется замазывать темные мешки под глазами. Тэиль забирается в прохладную постель и быстро засыпает от усталости, но в его теле струится на данный момент еще одно чувство, которое всегда там, но не всегда такое яркое – счастье.  



End file.
